1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine which is capable of realizing a circulation function and a bubble function at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine (typically, a drum washing machine) includes a water tank which stores water (wash water or rinse water), a drum which is rotatably installed in the water tank to accommodate laundry, and a driving motor which generate a driving force used to rotate the drum.
The washing machine is an apparatus in which a washing operation is performed by moving the laundry up in the drum along an inner wall of the drum and then dropping the laundry, while the cylindrical drum is rotated.
The washing machine performs a series of operations such as a washing stroke which separates contaminants from the laundry using water (wash water) in which a detergent is dissolved, a rinsing stroke which rinses remaining detergent or bubbles from the laundry using water (rinse water) in which the detergent is not contained, and a dewatering stroke which dewaters the laundry at a high speed. The washing is performed by putting the detergent into the water tank together with the water, transferring the water and the detergent to the laundry, and then dropping the laundry.
Recently, to enhance washing power, a washing machine having a bubble generating unit configured to generate bubbles is popularized.
Meanwhile, such a washing machine having a bubble generating unit has a circulating pump which may effectively transfer detergent water to the laundry, and selectively use a circulation function and a bubble function using one circulating pump.